


There are no straight men, just men who haven't met deadpool

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Green Hornet (2011), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever read that Japanese hentai with the tentacle porn, Logan? Well, let me tell you, Cable can do this totally cool thing with his T.O. where he--" Wade doesn't even get to finish before Wolverine is throwing himself into the nearest kitchen window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are no straight men, just men who haven't met deadpool

1.  **Deadpool, The Green Hornet** \- deadpool/kato, deadpool/the cat (hinted)

"Are you one of Bloodnofsky's guys seeking revenge or are you some kind of freelance villian? Answer me!" Britt shakes their captive's shoulders in a means of intimidation but the guy just ignores him in favor of leering at Kato.

"Shen Kuei are you working for The Green Lantern now? Not that there's anything wrong with that but I always figured you'd fly solo, like those Single Ladies Beyonce is always singing about."

"What is he talking about?"

Deadpool is nearly wiggling around like a Mexican jumping bean before Kato uses the heel of his foot to keep him stationary. They really went overboard on the rope and bondage material but Wade's not complaining because this might turn into some kinky threesome. "Hey, did The Cat show you his tramp stamp too?"

Britt gases him.

 

2.  **Deadpool**  - deadpool/the cat, deadpool/captain america, deadpool/cable

When Wade gets obsessive about his crushes, he gets  _really_  obsessive, and Logan becomes the tragic third party of Wade's homo erotic conversations. 

Like that time he had a crush on The Cat. 

"I wonder if The Cat is like Jet Lee, in the sense he does all his own stunt work in and out of bed? Sweet Bale Christ Batman, if I slept with THE Cat, it would be like having sex with a circus troupe and I'm not just talking the fancy Circus de Soleil either but Barnum and Bailey."

Or Captain America. 

"I wonder if Steve Rogers tastes like Apple Pie?" Wolverine drops the piece of baked goods he was previously eating before Wade carefully considers it, like it's an actual piece of Captain America. "Fucking Steve Rogers, America's true past time."

And that awkward crush on Cable. They may have been fucking but Logan really didn't want to know the details. He already had to hear it from Wade about his son getting fucked up the ass by Bullseye.

"Have you ever read that Japanese hentai with the tentacle porn, Logan? Well, let me tell you, Cable can do this totally cool thing with his T.O. where he--" Wade doesn't even get to finish before Wolverine is throwing himself into the nearest kitchen window. 

The awkward thing is that, they don't even have a kitchen window and it's more like the eighth story window of his apartment complex. 

 

3.  **marvel - deadpool/captain america**

He really shouldn't be impressed when he sees a spice rack full of lube above Wade's bed. 


End file.
